The present invention relates to 3D-printing technology and in particular to using ultrasonic acoustic holography to print a 3D object.
Computer-controlled additive 3D printers “print” a three-dimensional object by building up successive layers of a construction material, such as a plastic thread, to form a desired shape.
High-amplitude sound waves are capable of exerting a palpable force at a point in space that may feel at least partially solid to the touch. By emitting and focusing such sound waves in a particular configuration, it is possible to create a tactile illusion of a tangible but invisible three-dimensional “object” at a specific location in space.